This invention relates to workstation design, particularly for use with a computer.
The normal computer layout requires a person to be seated with a computer monitor placed on a desk or credenza and the keyboard placed in an undercounter tray. This locks the person into a rigid, fixed dimension computer arrangement. The only adjustment permissible is laterally. In the case of the monitor, angular adjustment about a horizontal and vertical axis is sometimes possible. The sitting height of the person may be changed by adjustment of the chair. However, the person""s line of sight is usually slightly up and about 18xe2x80x3 to 24xe2x80x3 away from the monitor. People with vision deficiencies requiring bifocal or reading glasses very quickly develop neck muscle strain due to the backward arch of the head required to view the monitor through the near vision part of the bifocal lenses.
Many computer operators today utilize a mouse as well. The hand and arm that uses the mouse is usually required to be at a full extended position with an acute angle between the wrist and hand. This position not only is tiring, but can contribute to problems such as carpal tunnel syndrome.
For the reasons set forth above, a need exists for a computer workstation which improves the working environment for the operator.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a workstation for a computer is provided. The computer has a monitor and a keyboard. The workstation includes a base and a pedestal mounted on the base for vertical movement relative to the base. A monitor support is secured to the pedestal and mounts the monitor thereon for horizonal pivotal motion. A keyboard support is also secured to the pedestal and mounts the keyboard for horizontal pivotal motion independent of the monitor.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a mouse pad plate is mounted to the keyboard support for horizontal pivotal motion relative thereto. In another aspect, a reference material plate is mounted to the monitor support for pivotal motion relative thereto.
In accordance with other aspects of the present invention, a computer tower support can be mounted on the base to support a computer tower. The axis of horizontal pivotal motion of the keyboard support can be below and behind the keyboard position. The base can be mounted on swivel casters for easy movement around the work area.